Slayer's Light
by Doc4
Summary: Buffy gets a new job offer...and butts heads with the last person she expected to turn against her. But is it really him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi-ho! Greetings and all that. Look! A new fic! YAY!

Actually, this one's one I've had kicking around the ol' hard drive for a while. there's a fair bit of it and I decided to show it off. Enjoy it, people and don't for get to use the review button. I know you can...

Additional Note: Xander fans, remain calm. While there is a small amount of Xander bashing, there is a good, story driven reason for it. I begyou to remain calm and read all the way through. Thank you.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. all recogniseable characters belong to their respective owners (Joss Whedon and co . or DC Comics). I am not making any money from this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Slayer HQ  
Cleveland_  
"What?" Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were kicking her out? Again? Hadn't she just saved the world? Got the Scythe, came up with the plan, everything? And they were kicking her out?

"You're a liability, Buffy," Xander said, his single eye seemed almost as empty as the socket opposite it. "You've gotten people killed and your plan has put hundred more at risk. We voted. You're out. And we're stripping you of your Slayer Powers."

"I…I don't understand," Buffy whispered. Her entire world was turning upside. "You're just…taking them? That's it? Leaving me to fend for myself with God knows how many demons after me, no powers to defend myself with?"

"I-it's what was decided," Willow said. "You can stay here…"

"Forget it," Buffy said, turning her back to them, her inability to comprehend replaced by a seething rage. "Stay here and wait for the next knife to get stabbed in my back? Forget it. I'd rather take my chances with the demons I know, than the snakes in the grass. When do I lose my powers?"

"The beginning of the meeting," Xander said smugly. Buffy shot him a glare and walked out.

"Then I'll leave you to prepare me a nice funeral," she said as she left.

Dawn watched up in the gallery. This wasn't what she wanted, but with Giles and Faith away, no one would stand up to Xander. So her sister would die. And there was nothing…

Wait. What was that? Something was coming, something she could feel somehow, but not see or hear. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_The edge of sector 2814_

The green light streaked towards Earth, its original trajectory altered by the sudden explosion of will coming from the blue green planet, the point of origin for four of the Corps senior Lanterns. And now there was another.

The Ring hovered over the planet as it scanned the young woman packing her bags. A Slayer…no, former Slayer. Betrayed and stripped of her powers. No longer off limits to the Corps. And brimming with will. Yes. She could do it. She could overcome the Parallax Flaw. She could beat fear itself.

Satisfied with its choice and knowing the Guardians would be too, the ring streaked towards Cleveland and through the open window.

_'Buffy Summers of Earth. You have the potential to overcome great fear. You are hereby invited to Oa, home of the Guardians of the Universe. There you will be enlisted into the Green Lantern Corps., undergoing training that will allow you to fully join the universes elite defence force.'_

Buffy looked at the floating, glowing ring. Green Lantern Corps? They were a Corps now? And why her? "I don't understand. Why me?"

_'You will is strong, your courage greater. The Corps needs you. Will you accept?'_

"Not like anyone else wants me," Buffy muttered bitterly, reaching for the ring, placing it on her finger as Willow, Xander and several Slayers burst in.

"Willow felt…" Xander began. Buffy looked back at him, a familiar green, black and white costume appearing on her, with a blank white circle to the left of her chest.

"You chose this for me," Buffy said darkly. "I'm not the Slayer anymore. You don't have to concern yourselves over me. Just like you wanted, right, Xander?" She lifted from the ground, surrounded by a green glow as she floated out the window and headed for the sky.

"Willow, why didn't you stop her?" Xander demanded. Willow stared back at him.

"Are you crazy?" She demanded. "Didn't you see what she was wearing? The ring? She's far beyond us now, Xander."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oa  
Weeks later_  
"A new recruit coming in," Salaak said, looking at his ring construct data screens. "Odd. That ring was supposed to go to sector 2251. The ring bearer is human. The Guardians must be alerted."

"Another human?" Guy Gardner, now number one of the Guardians elite bodyguard, looked at the screens. "Thought four was enough."

"The ring obviously disagreed. I'm downloading…By the Central Battery! No wonder it chose her."

"Whaddaya got, Salaak?" Killowog, head trainer for the Corps and most senior, experienced and decorated officer asked.

"A former Slayer, Killowog. One who was stripped of her powers."

"Whoa," the senior Lanterns stopped what they were doing.

"Lantern Rayner, the Guardians would like you to meet her," Salaak said.

"On it," the youngest of the senior Lanterns said, hitting the air. A Slayer. Former Slayer, he corrected. Slayers were off limits to the Guardians, a deal made with a group of mystical beings called the Powers That Be.

"Um, excuse me?" The uniform clad young woman asked as he flew towards her. "How do I land this thing?"

"Just relax," Kyle said. "Imagine yourself landing gently. On your feet would be good. It's all about will."

"Gotcha," she muttered, concentrating on a safe landing. Kyle watched impressed as she landed safely in front of Salaak. She looked battle ready for a moment.

"Um…I think I'm supposed to be reporting for duty, mister pink multi armed guy?" The young woman said, much to the amusement of Salaak's comrades. The new recruit threw of a sloppy salute. "Cadet Buffy Summers reporting for dooty, sir."

"Her, I like," Guy whispered.

"You would," Killowog said, stepping forward. "Alright, poozer…"

"Poozer…?" Buffy asked.

"He calls everyone that," Kyle whispered.

"…I hope you don't expect me to go soft on ya jus' 'cause you wuz a Slayer," Killowog continued.

"No sir," Buffy said. "Give me your best, gargoyle."

"Gargoyle?" Kyle asked, his eyes widening.

"Alright, rookie," Killowog said with a grin. He had a feeling he'd like this one. "I hope yer ready for boot camp."


	2. Chapter 2

More for you to devour.

A quick notice. This part was written before much of the current stories in Green Lantern. Some things remain as in the comics. Some do not. Kyle is just a regular Lantern. The Global Guardians are not being controlled. Hal will still head to the Manhunters homeworld. Anything that doesn't come from the comics is, i guess, how I would have written it.

Still don't own it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next twelve months were some of the most gruelling Buffy had ever experienced. Killowog was a slave driver, pushing the recruits far beyond even what Buffy could have handled as a Slayer.

And she enjoyed every second of it.

By the time she was done, she was in the best shape of her life. Her ring slinging skills were exceptional for a relatively new recruit (what was with the trouble everyone else had with yellow, anyway? Fear was only as strong as you let it be), she had held her temporary badge for a while and spent a lot of the time in space with the senior trainees and full Lanterns. She stayed away from Earth, though, for obvious reasons, and occasionally accompanied Soranik Natu to Korugar. For some reason, the presence of a human Lantern soothed their fears somewhat. She had a feeling, despite his fall to Parallax, Hal Jordan has something to do with that. Along with a lot of marriage requests.

"I really don't see what their problem is," Buffy complained Salaak once. "I mean, it's not Soranik's fault Sinestro's an ass."

"Perhaps, but it is not Sinestro they blame," Salaak said. "It is the Corps, and anyone who wears the ring."

"'Cept humans," Buffy corrected. "What's the diff?"

"I do not know, Lantern Summers."

"Summers! Front an' centre!"

"Later, Salaak," Buffy said, running over to Killowog. "Yes, sir?"

"Yer goin' on a trip," Killowog said. "Mogo's requested ya visit him."

"Mogo?"

"The oldest and wisest of us, poozer. Move it!" Buffy was airborn before he finished. What would the oldest of the Lanterns want with her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Onw transluminal jump later_  
Buffy landed on the planet, looking around. "Lantern Mogo?"

**"Greetings, Lantern Summers. I have been anticipating this meeting for some time,"** the voice seemed to come from all around her.

"Um, thanks, but…where are you?"

**"I will put it to you this way. You are standing on my surface."**

"Your…holy crap, you're the planet!" She was airborne before she could think, bringing a deep, rumbling chuckle from the depths of Mogo.

**"I take it Lantern Killowog did not inform you."**

"Yeah, he kinda glossed over that one," Buffy said, landing barefoot on the surface. "Sorry."

**"It is of no consequence. You are not the first to walk on my surface."**

"If you're sure," Buffy said. "I mean, if it hurts or something…"

**"My consciousness runs across this entire planet, my young friend. I can barely feel your footsteps."**

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Buffy said. "So…you wanted to see me?"

**"You are causing quite the stir,"** Mogo said. **"It has been many years since a Slayer has lost her powers as you have, and that long since your predecessor wore her ring. I trained her personally, a rarity. The best Lantern I ever trained, I was quite fond of her."**

"So, I'm not the first Slayer to wear a ring?" Buffy asked.

**"Far from it. The twelfth such Lantern, each one has spent at least one month here with me, and you will be no different. Once done, you must return to Earth and remind the Council that they are not the only ones who would recruit the Slayers, and that the Guardians deal with the Powers That Be will become null and void if such an occurrence happens again."**

"So, I get to be warning girl," Buffy said, not really relishing a return to Earth, but at the same time, looking forward to seeing the looks on her former friends faces. "I can take that, but what's with this extra training?" Buffy watched as a green, translucent humanioid appeared before her.

**"As the Slayer, you have faced powerful enemies with little or no back up,"** the 'image' said.**"When you return to Earth, these enemies will target you again. Each Slayer has returned with a special gift, something only they can do with the ring. This training will unlock that skill. Are you ready?"**

"Bring it on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One month later  
Coast City_  
_'Lantern entering sector. Identification 2814.5. Classification: Slayer. Immediate rendezvous is ordered,'_ Hal Jordan's head raised with a start. Slayer? He'd heard about this girl from John, but never expected to see her. He didn't know the full details, just that she'd been badly hurt by someone on Earth.

Green light flashed as the first Green Lantern of Earth chosen by the Guardians streaked into the air. He didn't get far, however, before he was stopped by a rather large collection of Meta humans. "Global Guardians," he said. "I'm kind of busy."

"Off to interfere in matters that are not your concern?" Jet asked. "I'm afraid your days of breaking the Super Power Treaty are over, Green Lantern. We're bringing you in."

"I don't suppose saying we're on the same side would help, would it?" Jet answered with a energy beam which Hal was able to deflect. "Guess not. You do realise you're breaking the treaty?"

"We have UN authority to bring in metas that break the treaty," Jet said as the Guardians attacked, driving him to the ground. The battle was halted before they got there, however, by two rather large, very real looking Jade Dragons.

"Maybe you guys haven't heard. The Corps doesn't recognise the Treaty," The guardians looked past the dragons to the floating GL behind them her newly permanent badger shining like the sun. "Oh, and I wouldn't move too much. I have my babies here trained to flame anyone who attack a member of the GLC. You guys classify."

"Corps?" Jet snapped. "There's more of you?"

"7,200. Maybe a few more. The Guardians are making sure the past doesn't happen again," Buffy said. "Which leads us to our current run in. Ring?"

_'By order of the Guardians, Green Lanterns assigned to Earth will disregard the Super Power Treaty, as it interferes with the Lanterns mission to safeguard all parts of the sector 2184, which encompasses the Solar System, and Earth.'_

"In other words, Black Adam can take his treaty and stuff it where the sun don't shine," Buffy said. "The Corps doesn't recognise his treaty and will continue to do their job."

"Then they will need members from other countries…"

"You don't get it Jet," Hal spoke up. "The second I put on this uniform, I don't come from America. I don't even come from Earth. I come from Oa, a member of the Green Lantern Corps. If it's in my sector, then it's my jurisdiction, national boundaries be damned. If guys like Evil Star or Igneous Man go there, I need to follow them. If Adam doesn't like it, then he can take it up with the Guardians."

"And if the Global Guardians continue their indiscriminate attacks against the chosen Lanterns of this sector, then the Guardians will have no choice but to counter it by placing a team of Lanterns here on Earth to assist in his job," Buffy said. Hal looked at her worriedly, only to be rewarded with a smirk. "There have already been a few volunteers. Gardener, Brik and Soranik have requested to be transferred here."

"Good people," Hal nodded, looking at Jet, who was both infuriated and confused. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Hey," Jet looked up at Buffy, who was smiling. "You're doing the right thing. You have a tough job, not all metas follow the laws. Lanterns do, unless it interferes with their mission."

"What's that?" Jet asked.

"Upholding order," Buffy said. "Defending peace, the innocent, keeping things going smoothly. Sometimes that means planetary law goes out the window. Like the treaty."

"Oh…" Jet said slowly. "I…need to think on this. But there will be people who will not like this explanation."

"And we'll deal with those," Buffy said. "But right now, I have something I need to do."

"Oh?"

""A secret society with an agenda that endangers the lives of some very powerful young girls," Buffy said flatly. "They need to be reminded they are being watched, that they can loose their position," Jet looked at her. This Lantern had a way about her. A passion for her lifestyle.

"Good luck," Jet said. "I hope we don't have to fight in the future."

"Don't cross me," Buffy said seriously. The two dragons moved to her side. "My constructs are a lot more real than any of the others. Like I said, I trained these guys. They may live in the ring, but they're as real as you and me. Don't make me sic them on you. I'd hate that. You…remind me of someone," Jet nodded before leading her team off.

"Nice work," Hal said. Buffy smiled, looking at her two dragons.

"Okay, guys, back in the ring," the dragons huffed, then turned into twin beams of energy, re-entering the ring.

"I've never seen anything like that," Hal said in awe. Buffy shrugged.

"Apparently when they stripped me of my Slayer Powers, they left something behind, almost like extra spirits. I channelled them into the ring, and they became my babies."

"That's damn impressive," Hal said. "So, you need a hand?"

"Let's go shake things up."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been brought to my attention that I should continue this fic. Honestly I was ready to abandon this story. And it would have been over something as ridiculous as a review.

Yes, a bad review. It's still up if you want to see it. I don't believe in erasing bad reviews, honestly if that's you're opinion, fine.

But this one hit me for some reason. Maybe it's because I had some of the things he had addressed in the next couple of chapters, maybe it's because I dont' usually get bad reviews, I don't know. But it almost caused me drop this fic.

Then my friend, who goes by the name Jounouchi-sama around here, got me so FUMING over his repeated attempts to get me to continue it that i just got fed up. And so here it is. The next chapter and, depending on you guys, it might be the last for this fic. Cause...yeah. I'm still not feeling as ready with this one as I was. I'll leave it to you if I continue it or not. So...enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cleveland  
_"And what of the Slayer in Australia?" Dawn closed her eyes, tuning Xander's voice out. She hated this, sitting on the Council, but not having the power to do anything, something Xander had very cleverly managed it without anyone save her realising. It had taken a year, but very suddenly, Xander and his select few had all the power on the combined Slayer/Watcher body. And none of those few were Slayers. Dawn gritted her teeth. What could she do but sit here and listen as Xander got more and more Slayers killed…?

Wait. What was that? On the edge of her senses, a tickle of familiarity, of purity, of courage…

Of power.

Every window in the chamber exploded inwards, green light flickering very purposefully as the two figures floated in. Dawns eyes widened. No frikkin' way…

"Who dares…?" Xander began.

"We come with a message," the very familiar female figure said. "The Guardians of the Universe are very unhappy with the way you guys are running things."

"This Council does not recognise the authority of your 'Guardians', Buffy," Xander said smugly. Buffy smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't.

"Then the Guardians choose not to honour their deal with the Powers, stating no Slayer may be recruited into the Corps," Buffy answered.

"I'd say they've already broken that 'deal'," one of Xander's offsiders said.

"Actually," Dawn spoke up. "The Council stripped Buffy of her powers and duty as a Slayer one year ago. Therefore the Guardians were quite within rights."

"And a continuation of this punishment will see active Slayers worthy of the ring recruited into the Corps," Buffy's companion said. Dawn couldn't stop the smile on her face. Finally.

"Actually, the punishment has already been carried through several times in the past year," Dawn said.

"Miss Summers…" Xander warned.

"Screw you, Xander, if that's who you are," Dawn snapped. "I'm tired of watching those girls die because they don't meet your standards. You made sure none of us could stop you. Now I'm making sure they have a chance," She turned to the two Lanterns. "I've managed to keep the girls hidden and safe, most of them. But he's going to keep doing it. He has no respect for…"

"That is ENOUGH!" Xander roared.

"Quite right," Buffy said, encasing him in a sound proof bubble, well from the inside anyway. "Now, I want you to listen very carefully, Harris. I'm going to leave. And report his to the Guardians, and Dawn's coming with me, along with anyone else willing to give evidence. The Guardians will bring it up with the Powers. Then, expect some Slayers to get recruited," she dropped the bubble, and Xander, who landed on the floor. "The Council has been warned before. Every time they forget. No more Slayers die because you refuse to take care of them. The Council's exclusive rights to the Slayer are over," a green aura extended from her ring, surrounding Dawn and lifting her from her place before the three took to the sky.

"It's not over yet, Miss Summers," Xander said, his voice taking on an English accent. "Not by a long shot."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mogo  
Five weeks later  
_"Thanks for doing this Mogo," Buffy said, looking at the Slayers and former council members who had turned against the Council.

"**It is my pleasure, Lantern Summers,"** Mogo said. **"Indeed, I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. It is good to have so many Slayers living on my surface. I shall make sure they are looked after for the duration of their stay."**

"Thanks, big guy," Buffy said fondly, moving over to where her sister was standing. "You okay, Dawnie?"

"This planet is alive," Dawn whispered. "I can almost see the energy. How is that possible?" Buffy looked at her concerned before answering.

"Mogo has a direct connection to the Central Battery on Oa. He's the oldest member of the Corpse, the big guns."

"No shit," Dawn said. "Who's gonna argue with a planet?"

"I think that was the Guardian's thoughts on the matter," Buffy said as a Lantern flew towards them. "Yo, Syrod!" The purple skinned Lantern touched down beside them.

"Buffy, the Guardians need you back on Earth. The Councils bringing as many Slayers as they can into secured bunkers with yellow outsides," he said. Buffy's eyes widened. "There are some who are trying to get the Slayers to safety, but the Council is killing anyone who gets in their way. Many of the bunkers are in countries under the Super Power Treaty."

"Where the hell's Jordan?" Buffy demanded.

"Last seen heading to the Manhunter's home world with Lantern Gardener," Syrod said. Buffy ground her teeth.

"Dammit!" She said, streaking into the air. Dawn watched her leave.

"They are in so much trouble," Dawn said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

I have something to say to you guys. You guys are totally awesome.

When I posted the stuff about the review I was, I'll admit, not in the best of moods. Jounouchi had been BUGGING me, incessantly, to continue this story. It almost caused fight, I kid you not, I was ready to reach through MSN and throttle him. I didn't honestly expect much. The support you showed me was absolutly unbelievable, so thank you, all of you. In particular, mmooch, who I talked to a bit after recieving the review and the author of Charmed Places, if you like story's where Buffy is rewarded instead of God!Xander, I encourage you to check it out. I also recieved an email from John Murray which was a good help, thank you. And of course, that annoying SOB, Jounouchi. Thanks, mate. I may not always agree with your ideas, but I owe ya one. And so does everyone reading and enjoying this fic so, thank the guy. He like being centre of attention (kidding!).

So, with all that out of the way. Here you go. Questions answered, Buffy's return to Earth and Killowog being...well, Killowg. Get ta readin', poozers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Enroute  
_"Salaak, this is Buffy, please tell me I have back up?"

'Killowog is leading 20 Lanterns to your aid, Buffy.'

"Killowog? Ah hell, this is about to get ugly," Buffy muttered. "Are any of the imprisoned Slayers in line for rings?"

'Several as soon as the treaty ends. Two hours after your arrival.'

"Got it," Buffy said, breaking the connection. "Ring, dial Global Guardian HQ, direct line to Jet's office."

'Dialling…' In the past few weeks, Jet had been helpful in getting former Slayers off world safely, her credentials as the leader of the Global Guardians adding weight to Buffy's mission. They'd struck up something of a friendship and Jet had convinced the UN and the Treaty nations to be lenient on the GL Corps.

"Global Guardians…"

"Jet, it's Lantern Summers, I need your help," quickly, Buffy explained the situation.

'I'll have the Global Guardians ready to assist the Corps in freeing the girls as soon as you get here. Anything else?'

"No," Buffy said. "Words coming in. By the time I get there, The Council's going to be up for imprisoning Corps trainees."

'Understood.'

"Summers!" Buffy turned her head with a grin as the connection closed.

"Kilowog!"

"Whadda we got?" The senior Lantern said.

"Slayers being imprisoned to keep them from us," Buffy said. "Anyone helping them is being killed. Guaranteed any Council member rendering aid will be up on 'traitor' charges. I've got some assistance from Jet, she'll meet us on arrival."

"Good work, Summers," Killowog nodded. "Let's go say hi."

"I'm gonna be saying more than hi," Buffy muttered. "I'm gonna be sayin' 'bang'."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Council Bunker 01  
_"Are we sealed in?" Xander asked.

"Yes sir," the Council lackey reported. "Yellow seals are down. There's no way they're getting in."

"Good," Xander said, running his hand through the hair of the disabled Willow, who's blank eyes stared into space as the collar she wore deadened her will and magic. He had been preparing for this day for a year, since he had realised what had actually happened to Miss Summers. "This…treaty has been brought up before, as has the threat. It'll all die down soon. Somewhat quicker with the world bereft of its protection against the…"

His rant was cut off as giant green tendrils broke through the seals, lifting the roof off. Buffy lowered herself into the bunker with two other Lanterns. Any words she had to say were cut off upon seeing Willow. Xander grinned.

"It seems we have a stalemate, Miss Summers," Xander said. "If I may enquire, how did you affect the yellow of the bunker?" Buffy's eyes narrowed at the English accent in his voice.

"The rings work on yellow now," she said, looking at him suspiciously. "Ring, scan designate Xander Harris for outside influence."

"You will find nothing, Miss Summers, I assure you…"

'_Secondary personality overlayed over primary. Identity is unknown.'_ And suddenly things fell into place. The things Dawn had told her, the ease of which he had alienated the Slayers and the Watchers, what he had done to Willow, his total turn around. And the odd familiarity of his voice.

"You," she whispered, vehemently. "All along it was you. I knew Xander could never do something like this, but I was damned if I could figure it out til now. It's you, you pompous, self righteous, arrogant sonuvabitch!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Xander said smoothly.

"Like hell you don't, Travers," Buffy snapped. 'Xander's' eyes widened. "It's been you all along."

"How…?"

"The ring scan was just the final straw," Buffy said. "Everything fell into place after that. Xander would never have treated his friends like you did. I was too shocked that everyone had turned their backs on me again to think on it, but now…"

"Whaddaya on about, Summers?" Killowog asked.

"Quentin Travers was the leader of the old Council," Buffy said. "He had no respect for the Slayers, used them as tools, nothing more, nothing less. Now I think of it, that's exactly how Xander's been acting," Buffy looked directly at him. "Travers was…is an ass, arrogant and totally sure of his place in the world. But he's also good at getting people to do what he wants. The timing he had for the vote to get me out and strip me of my powers was just as good. As Xander, he could convince Willow of anything, it's a known fact. Dawn was the only one that wasn't convinced, but that wasn't enough. Everything that happened afterwards…one Slayer per Hellmouth, per country. Watcher having total control of her life. It's pure Travers. Through and through. I just don't understand how. But that doesn't matter too much right now," a thin beam of green energy severed the collar easily. Willow gave a gasp, falling forward as her mind awakened. Sobs tore from her throat as she was overcome with what had happened, everything Travers had done and made her do. Betraying Buffy, again. "Quentin Travers, you are under arrest as per Book of Oa statutes 115125, 11231 and 7789-2b. You will be transported to Oa for removal from you victim and trial by the Guardians. The Council will be temporarily overseen by Dawn Summers and Willow Rosenberg until such time as a new body can be voted in to resume Council activities. Your willing accomplices are being arrested as we speak," Buffy looked at him as green energy restraint clamped around the shocked frame of Xander/Travers. "It's over Travers."

"You can't do this!" Xander/Travers exploded.

"It's already done, Quentin," Buffy said, turning to a pair of Lanterns. "Get him outta here."

"Buffy…" Willow whispered hoarsely. Buffy knelt down, helping her to her feet.

"You okay, Wills?"

"N-not really," Willow whispered. "Buff…"

"Not now Wills," Buffy said gently. "We have things to take care of here. Travers's accomplices need to be rounded up, Slayers need to be returned home. I'm gonna have paperwork a mile long, not to mention this is supposed to be 2814.1's operation. I barely finished basic training."

"C-coulda fooled me," Willow muttered.

"Funny, Wills," Buffy said. "Soranik!"

"You called, Lantern Summers?"

"Willow Rosenberg, Soranik Natu," Buffy introduced them. "Soranik, Willow's been under the influence of a will deadening device for…"

"Less than a year," Willow said. "After he realised what happened."

"Right," Buffy said through gritted teeth. "Can you give her a once over, Sor. Make sure she's okay."

"I will take care of it," Soranik said.

"Thanks. How's everyone else?"

"We got some minor injuries, but nothin' major," Killowog reported. "Not bad fer yer first op, poozer."

"Thanks, Sarge," Buffy said. "You wanna take it from here?" Killowog grinned.

"AWRIGHT POOZERS, LOAD 'EM UP!" Killowog roared. Lanterns jumped to attention, taking Slayers and Watchers up in giant green bubbles. Buffy grinned.

"You enjoy that far too much," Buffy teased.

"Hey, someone's gotta take charge," Killowog replied.

"Cause Jordan certainly wasn't," Buffy said softly.

"He had his reasons, kid."

"Yeah, sure. And in the mean time, Travers had time to get foot holed in to Super Power Treaty Nations. We're going to be hearing about this for years. Whatever his excuse is, it had better be a damn good one."


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter, another ass kicking. Still don't own it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oa  
_Hal Jordan, Green lantern 2418.1, took a step back. "You sure you haven't got your Slayer powers back?"

"Can the smart alec remarks, Jordan!" Buffy snapped. "Earth's YOUR jurisdiction. We had a massive op and the posted Lantern was AWOL, where the hell were you?"

"Busy."

"Absent in your duty," Buffy shot back.

"Shouldn't the Guardians be giving me this dressing down, not a rookie?" Buffy sucked in a breath.

"We have 200 Slayers dead from resistance, another 105 injured. We had to fly a team in instead of having two on duty to lessen the damage," she said. "I don't care if I'm your Guardians-damned junior, someone has to say it to you!" She turned on heel, stalking off. "Stupid egotistical ass."

"Harsh," Kyle said as he joined her. Buffy merely snarled at him. "Whoa, take it easy, Summers. We're all on the same side here," Buffy gave a sharp exhale.

"Where the hell was he, Kyle?" Buffy whispered.

"Taking this kinda personal, aren't you?" Kyle pointed out.

"I used to be one of them," Buffy said. "A couple of changes here and there, a trip in fate, things we KNOW can happen... I coulda been one of those Slayers locked up," Buffy said. "I think I have a right to take it personally."

"Good point," Kyle said. "But Hal had his own situation. There's a lot of Lanterns back on duty because of him."

"And a lot of Slayer's families we need to tell what happened," Buffy pointed out. "The Council we were rebuilding was supposed to protect the Slayers, Kyle. The way it always was. This is a betrayal on a cosmic level. At least, to the families of those girls, in the eyes of the Slayers... It's gonna take a miracle for the Council to recover from Travis's screw up."

"A miracle, huh?" Kyle said thoughtfully. "Hm..."

"You have thoughtful face," Buffy said teasingly. "Should I be concerned?"

"Nah," Kyle said. "But...things are gonna need to change. The parents aren't gonna be happy with the Council, you said it yourself. They can't be autonomous anymore."

"So we what, put them under the jurisdiction of the UN or something?" Buffy questioned hesitantly. "'Cause that is SO not a good idea."

"Not the UN," Kyle said as Salaak approached them.

"Lantern Summers, the Guardians wish to speak to you," the multi armed alien said.

"I might tag along, if that's alright, Salaak?" Kyle asked. "I got an idea I need to run by the Guardians."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Guardian's Sanctum  
_"Lantern Summers," Ganthet began as he looked down at the former Slayer. "Your actions recently and particularly this day, have impressed us to no end. You have gone far beyond the limits of your duty as a Lantern. Although you're little...spat with Lantern Jordan should have been brought to us than taken place in front of the entire Corp."

"Apologies, Guardian," Buffy said, though the Guardians could tell she didn't mean it at all. "I guess I let my emotions get the best of me."

"You and Jordan seem to share that quality," one of the female Guardians said, somewhat disdainfully. "Never the less you have shown ample proof that you handle your duties well."

"Thank you, Guardians," Buffy said with a bow. "I'm trying my best, but...it's not exactly what I'm used to."

"You are doing fine, Lantern Summers," Ganthet said, giving her a smile. "As soon as we have an opening, you will be moved to your own sector. Somewhere your unique skills will be needed."

"I'm looking forward to it," Buffy said.

"Now, Lantern Rayner," one of the male Guardians said. "What can we do for you?"

"I was talking to Buffy about what happened with the Council," Kyle said. "Travis's little coup's done some damage and the Council, as it is, won't be able to recover the confidence of the Slayer's or their families easily."

"You have a suggestion?" Ganthet asked. Kyle nodded.

"We now have plenty of experienced GLs," he said. "Why not form a council of our own to oversee the Watchers? Including only the most experienced Lanterns to ensure the Slayers are treated as people, and not weapon," the Guardians to turned each other.

"Your idea certainly bears some merit," one of them said. "Perhaps something to consider."

"What are your thoughts, Lantern Summers?" Ganthet asked her. Buffy blinked.

"Me?" She asked. The Guardian nodded. "Well...it seems like it could work. I'd feel a lot better knowing my daughter/wife/whatever had some real power making sure she was protected, but...No offence, but the Lanterns don't really know much about the mystical side of things. There are certain things they may not understand, could lead to some disagreements, but...Yeah. I think it could work."

"We shall consider your suggestions," a female Guardian said. "You may leave," the two Lanterns bowed, turning to leave as the Guardians began discussing Kyle's idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside  
_"That was your big idea?" Buffy asked Kyle as they left. "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna get stuck with this?"

"Well, it'd make sense. And once more Slayers get their full badges, they could take the place of the Non-Slayers," Kyle explained.

"You thought this over a bit, huh?" Buffy said.

"Well, actually, it was more spur of the moment," he said with a nervous laugh. "But hey, it's an idea right?"

"You are lucky you're cute, Rayner," Buffy muttered. "I'm gonna head to Mogo, check how things are going."

"Want me to come with you?" Kyle asked. Buffy nodded.

"If you want, but I'm warning you, it won't be pretty."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Not pretty' was an understatement. Mogo's surface was filled with not only Slayers, but families trying to get them home in time for dinner.

None of them were too impressed with Buffy and not one would listen to her side of the story. Mogo was considering dumping about three days of monsoon weather in about 20 minutes on the lot of them. However, it was one comment that really irked him.

"This is all your fault!" One particularly annoyed mother said, while her thirteen year old Slayer daughter tried to get her to calm down. "You said you could protect them. Instead this happens while you were off playing hero! Why should we trust you again?" Buffy didn't say anything, the mask on her face covered the tears in her eyes as she took to the skies. Mogo was about to launch the woman into orbit.

Kyle stepped in first.

"You know, the planet you're on has a sentience of his own," he said conversationally. "And he trained Buffy personally. So you should really throttle the attitude back a notch and let her explain. She's been hurt as much, if not more than you or anyone here."

"And how exactly is that?" a father asked. Kyle levelled a glare on him that Batman would have been proud of.

"Well, for starters, the person responsible for all this possessed her best friend," he started. "Then, he manipulated her other friend and all the people on the council to get her powers stripped from her without giving her a chance to defend herself against charges that were trumped up at best," the man stepped back. "Then let's talk about two of the people she cares about still being missing in all this mess and finish it up with finding out her best friend has been a slave for the last twelve months. And then, after personally leading a team of Lanterns to Earth, which at this moment isn't even her jurisdiction, you all decide to centre all the blame on her without even half the story," the parents began to look rather guilty.

"Still..." the first mother said.

"**I think that is quite enough,"**Mogo rumbled. **"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Lantern Summers has put herself at great peril for the sake of your world in the past, and your daughters in this instance. Your authorities, given many of the girls were in country's a part of the Super Hero Treaty, have several reasons to arrest her. You are no better than the man responsible and you are lucky I do not eject you from my person."**


End file.
